Missing You
by xxxkgcxxx
Summary: Amy always thought she'd never heal again. But what would happen if she did? Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a song fiction for Ian/Amy. It won't have another chapter of sequel. And if you haven't read it yet, I put up a new chapter for _A Perfectly Good Heart. _It won't have a sequel. It will just continue on with the story.

The song is by Taylor Swift. _(who else would it be?)_

This has NOTHING to do with my story. It sets place right after book 5.

* * *

_**Missing You**_

"I was soo worried about you guys. You couldn't have woken me up saying 'Hey we're on our way to Russia!' Or at least took me with you! You couldn't have gotten caught by the police! Or those sneaky crazy cousins of yours! Or worse, you couldn't have died!"Nellie went on and on about how worried she got when she woke up and found out they were gone. Then following that, Dan would argue saying they left a note and that they were alive and not dead.

As they stopped out of the airport, Amy breathed in the cool, fresh air. It was just after nine o'clock and Nellie phoned them that she was in Russia. She had gotten herself a one-way ticket too Russia right after their phone-call a few night before.

They got into their (or Dan's) rent-a-car. They decided a car would be better instead of a beaten-up motorcycle.

"I'm driving. No questions asked." Of couse. Dan would argue. Nellie would turn up her ipod. Dan would stomp his feet. And so on.

Amy sat at the back sice Dan called dibs on the front seat. For a moment there was complete silece. Then Nellie turned up her ipod so loud Amy could hear it.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

_That's weird. It's exactly how I feel. I'm in St. Petersburg and he's in Siberia. Miles apart. But I really don't understand he would leave me. If he just wanted the clue he wouldn't have made an aliance, he would just steal it from us like all the other times. _She thought.

_I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin' about you  
And its almost driving me wild_

_Okay, so maybe I DON'T smile. But he always makes me feel funny when I hear his name. I actually do think about him. And... Okay! Can this song get any weirder?! _She slumped back further into her seat.

_But its my heart that's begging down this long distance line tonight_

_Sometimes I do wish he never left me._

_And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say_

_And sometimes I don't really miss him. And glad he left._

_There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosin' this fight_

_Okay so maybe I did lose since I ended up almost dead in a cave..._

_But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine_

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say_

_Sorry, Ian. I don't miss ya._

_And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telegraph to you or something  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heart ache all alone_

_Okay so maybe there is no message, but how in the world did he get my, no Nellie's, number?!_

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say_

A shiny black limo sped past them. A widow was open. And guess whose head shone? Yup you guessed it.

_Sorry Ian, I ain't missin' ya. _She sat up straight. _Hm, maybe I'll ask Nellie for the person who sang this song. She's got talent._

_Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No_


	2. Chapter 2

**~!!!Author's Note: Just go the the forum to type in the things you nominated.!!!~**

Author's Note: I do not own anything. I did not come up with the categories. Some are from intothelines (livejournal).

If you want, some people could help with the award. Just PM me.

Also, every week, I am going to have a poll. YOU nominate the story or author.

* * *

The Very First 39 Clues Fanfiction Awards!

I would really like to have a 39 Clues - fanfiction awards. There are many great stories written by great authors out there. And surely they would like to be nominated. I've watched this small community of stories grow. I've been reading stories since the 39 Clues fanfiction archive had only about 20 stories. And it has been growing strongly for the past few months. Now that it almost has a _100 stories, I want to do this._

_It's simple. Just choose any story that you would like to win for the category. For whatever author you choose will have a notice that I will PM that author. Below are the categories._

I will not come up with the nominees. It's up to YOU. YOU vote.

_This will not end until every poll has been up. OR I have a lot of nominees of the same story/author._

_

* * *

_

Rules:

NO flames.

The story does not have to be complete.

You can vote as many times as you wish.

You do not have to vote.

You do not have to vote for every category.

* * *

Best Use Of Original Characters:

Best Use Of New Characters:

Best Tearjerker:

Most Original Plot:

Best Use Of Grammar:

Most Adventurous:

Best Use Of Music:

Best Collaboration:

Most Comedic:

Most Likely To Sell Out In A Bookstore:

Most Evil Villain:

Best Newbie Fic:

Best One-Shot:

Best Old School Fic:

Ian I'd Like as a Boyfriend:

Dan I'd Like as a Boyfriend:

Best Ian & Amy fic:

Best Dan & Natalie fic:

Best Romance:

Best Author:

* * *

Vote Now!


End file.
